dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemon Evokers
Daemon Evokers are a group of people who have the ability to summon spirit animals. History The Daemon Evokers clan have lived for a long time, coexisting with the humans. They were regarded as teachers, philosophers, etc. However, as the humans destroy nature to advance, the Daemon Evokers clan looked down on the action and decided to live isolated from the humans, settling down on a hill. Unfortunately, living in isolation resulted in no fresh bloodline, shrinking the numbers of Daemon Evokers. Luckily, when Nuada was born, a prophecy came from the full moon, claiming that the clan can be saved. One day, he met with Princess Wanda and fell in love with her. They eloped and have a daughter, Princess Brigid. However, the clan was later dragged into a war because King Henryk believed that Nuada had stolen his fiancee. Most of the clan died fighting and the remaining left Solwood to live a better life as an order by Nuada. Families Dragon * Nuada (deceased) * Brigid * Wanda (married into the family, deceased) * King of the Daemon Evokers (deceased) * Old Daemon King (deceased) Wolf The Wolf Daemon Evokers believed they were the descendants of a man cursed to take the form of a wolf as punishment for falling in love with a princess of the moon. This family appears to have been the second most powerful in the clan - a house hung with wolf banners stands in the middle of Solwood and murals of the war against Grak Kingdom show the wolf Daemon Evokers fighting alongside the bear and dragon clans. A statue to the Wolf Daemon Evokers stands in the Old Town and an offering of a rabbit can be made to it. Elk Very little is known about the Elk Daemon Evokers, but during the war against Grak Kingdom their spirit animals worked as fighters. A statue to the Elk Daemon Evokers stands in the Old Town and an offering of an apple can be made to it. Bear Like the Elks, very little is known about the Bear Daemon Evokers except that they fought alongside the dragon and wolf clans. A statue to the Bear Daemon Evokers stands in the Old Town and an offering of a fish can be made to it. Rabbit The only known Rabbit Daemon Evoker was an unnamed girl who fell in love with an immortal king. Wishing to be her beloved forever, the girl asked a member of the Frog clan for an elixir. * Rabbit Girl Frog Although an ancient family of the clan, the Frog Daemon Evokers were feared because their spirit animal was known as a messenger of the underworld. * Royal Advisor Other Families Statues in Solwood suggest that there were Daemon Evokers whom spirit animals were kangaroos, lions, owls, elephants or dolphins. In the Stone Sanctuary are further tributes to horse, eagle and otter Daemon Evokers. During the war against the Grak Kingdom, these families had specific roles to play: for its fast hooves, the horse worked as a messenger; the eagle was a lookout because of its sharp eyes; for its ability to sneak about in water, the otter worked as a spy. Relevant Parables Daemon Evokers and Solwood (from Return of the Salt Princess) The clan of Daemon Evokers live in Solwood, a kingdom that lies hidden on a hill. A gate was built in front of their sacred grove, and an enchanted forest surrounds Solwood. People trying to find this place will get lost in the enchanted forest. With this magical protection, the Daemon Evokers were isolated from the world for so long that humans forgotten their existence. One day, a Princess, seemingly untouched by the enchantments, wandered into the forest... The Moon Prophecy (from Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Deamon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians. However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Deamon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Deamon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. The Daemon Evoker's Fate (from Return of the Salt Princess) It was war. The Daemon Evokers fought ferociously, but their enemy had help from an evil witch. Almost all the Daemon Evokers perished in battle. Despite his prowess in battle, their Prince received serious injuries while fighting to protect his clan and his family. He was unable to stop his wife from being killed and his child from being taken. The Moon Rabbits '(''from Moonlight Romance) Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently, the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. '''The Princess from the Moon (from Moonlight Romance) Once upon a time, a childless couple found a mysterious plant that glowed with silvery moonlight. Upon cutting it open, they found an infant the size of a finger. The baby grew up quickly into an elegant maiden, whose beauty was as indescribable as a mirage in the moonlight. Over time, news of her beauty spread, and royalty from all over came to ask for her hand in marriage. The maiden rejected everyone, for as she grew older, she remembered her identity as a Princess of the Moon. By celestial law, if she fell in love with a person who lived on Earth, both she and the man would be punished. However, the heart does not listen well to logic. Though she tried to resist, the princess fell in love with a man on Earth. In due time, their romance was discovered, and they were both punished. The man was cursed to turn into a wolf and left to howl at the moon in grief for eternity. As for the princess, she was brought back to the moon to be wiped of all her memories and sent back to Earth as a baby. Whenever the princess remembered her beloved and tried to search for him, she was sent back to the moon to repeat the whole cycle as punishment. It is said that the Daemon Evokers believe that the wolf man was one of their ancestors. They believe that one day, they might meet the exiled princess under the moonlight, fruitlessly searching for her beloved. Gallery Character= RSP Nuada summons Solais.jpg|Nuada and his Daemon Solais RSP Brigid and Dracaena.jpg|Princess Brigid and her Daemon Dracaena |-|Depictions= RSP HOP9.jpg|Statues of different Daemon Evokers animals Dp14popup05.jpg Dp14popup20.jpg Dp14popup21.jpg Dp14popup36.jpg Dp14popup42.jpg RSP_Elk_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Elk Daemon plaque RSP_Wolf_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Wolf Daemon plaque RSP_Bear_Daemon_plaque.jpg|Bear Daemon plaque Dp14popup23.jpg Dp14popup56.jpg RSP Sacred Grove gate lock.jpg RSP Daemon Evokers attack Grak Kingdom.jpg RSP Shrine.jpg RSP Alley.jpg RSP Plaza.jpg RSP Market.jpg Dragon and knight figerine.png Dragon statue.png Dp14popup37.jpg Dp14popup29.jpg Dp14popup13.jpg |-|Locations= RSP Nuada rests.jpg RSP Solwood unaffected.jpg RSP Dragon Fort.jpg |-|Other Images= RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|The Moon Prophect parable image MR Moon Rabbits parable.jpg|The Moon Rabbits parable image RSP Daemon statues and fountain concept art.jpg Category:Affiliations Category:Characters Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Daemons Category:Bestiary